I Don't Want To!
by Trivher
Summary: The Pre Story to visiting a grave is here! Pay close attention to the date and time at the start of each chapter, or you'l get lost (-: :-)
1. Default Chapter

I don't want own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 1

A church a few hours out of Hope Springs Colorado.August 11th, 2001 12:17 pm

A few people sat in the pews some with their heads bowed down others staring straight ahead at the statue of Jesus on the cross.The heavy doors are open no one turns too involved in pray to the God they all share to take notice.Walking into the church the new comer is unfamiliar with the church but quickly finds everything.Being of Catholic faith since birth the stranger immedialy was at peace coming here despite the fact of it being years since being in a church of any kind of any faith or demonation.Went to the sidewall and put a quarter in the slot and picked up the fallen match.Saying a silent prayer lights three of the candles and stands in silence but not in prayer.A noise catches the new comers attention and watches a man exit the closed away room with a satisfied look in his eyes.Not seeing any one waiting the stranger enters the tiny closet like room to confess the sins that drove the stranger to come here in the first place.

"Father forgive me for I have sinned.It's been three years since my last confession."

"Why so long my child?"

"I don't know been real busy."

"The Lord is never too busy for us.But you are here now please continue."

"I have told several lies, little white lies."

"Any lie is a lie just the same no matter the size."

"Yes Father I know I have really cut down."

"I'm sure you have.Say 5 Hail Mary's and you'll be forgiven."

"I also…."The stranger pauses unable to say what had to be said.The priest on the other side doesn't speak yet giving the sinner a chance to build up the courage.

"Go on my child."A little pushing won't hurt any.

"I killed someone."At those three words the priest becomes tense the anger builds up quickly like a flood.

"Who did you kill this person?"Trying to keep his voice calm as possible.

"A family friend." The new comers voice was just in a whisper.

"What was your reason behind this?"

"I'm not sure.Anger, jealously, I don't know.Will God forgive me?"Holding back a snicker the priest answers the question. 

"I Damn thee to hell for the acts of sin you hath committed against the holy church of God and condemn you to the fiery pit of hell!Where you will suffer forever, and wear the face of an old wretch, and be forced to drink on the blood of those whom you have killed, you must feast on their flesh, and be forced to hear their tortured souls screaming all the time, because of the pain you have inflicted upon them and their families!"The stranger runs out of the tiny room tears falling down.Forgiveness and hearing God will always love you is what a person excepts to hear while at confession.Not the complete opposite.Keeps on running right out the doors, down the steps and keeps on running not paying any attention to people on a Saturday afternoon stroll.


	2. !

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 2

Hope Springs Colorado; Hope Springs StudiosAugust 9th, 2001 4:39 pm

Irene and Molly walked into the sound booth both sitting down at the available stools.They tried to force the smiles and pretend to each other that everything was fine like always.It was useless though nothing was fine, today was straight from hell.Something Edgar Alan Poe would be inspired to write a poem about.Neither of the ladies weren't fiction writers or drinkers so they were stuck with simply playing pretend.

Molly reached over to push the play button on the large panel.Her voice could be heard from the speakers spreading out into the air.It was a new song never been performed before but everyone in the band was real excited about it.They got excited about any new piece of music to play though.Irene felt they had a perfect recording and didn't really see the point of coming back for unnecessary work.Still Molly kept pushing the matter and Irene didn't really have anything else to do at this particular moment in her life.For a few minutes they sit just listening to the songs, Molly straining to hear the error, anything that's off.__

The music stopped and soon the tape clicked itself off.Neither of the ladies said anything.Molly hated to admit it but Irene was right nothing needed to be changed.Just something had been telling her to check it out.Now however she had no idea why.Without saying anything Irene stands up, and walks towards the door.And nearly screams at the sight of Annie standing in front of her, fresh tears drying on her skin.

"Hi Annie.What's wrong sweetheart?"Irene asks while hoping the pounding of her heart would quickly resume normal working status.

"Nothing!"Irene turns to look at Molly who had been excepting the look.They both knew something was wrong now the hard question was what to do about it.Whatever the solution it wasn't going to be easy.


	3. @

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 3

A few hours out of Hope Springs ColoradoAugust 11th, 2001 12:34 pm

"Annie!"The stranger stops running at the sound of her name and caustically turns around excepting the worse.A few feet away stands Kyle Simmons an old friend from back when they lived in England.When Kyle's family had left the kids had only in the first grade but standing on the same sidewalk 9 years later nothing has seemed to change.Annie rushes over and gives him a hug and he gladly returns it.

"Kyle wow!What are you doing here?"She asks while showing off her pearly white teeth.

"I live here.What's your excuse?"He smiles as well his teeth covered by metal brackets. 

"I was visiting my um cousin."

"Cool have a nice time?"Kyle was always a sweet boy; Annie was glad that still held true.

"I suppose a bit boring though.How is your family?"

"They're good, yeah how would you like to come over to my house and say hi to them?That's of course if it's alright by your parents."

"I would love to.My parents aren't here.I have been staying with some family friends the past couple months."

"So let's get going."Kyle offered Annie his arm and she accepted and they at a leisurely pace walked down the street.


	4. #

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 4

Hope Springs Colorado The Phillips House.August 9th, 2001 11:12 Am

Ned entered the room with a tray full of cups on various sizes and flavors.Put the tray down on the table and everyone reaches and takes the one they requested.The TV is on and all three boys are watching, their eyes glued to the images.Molly is sitting in the rocking chair humming softly a song that didn't have a name, at least not yet.Annie and Irene sat together on the couch, hunched over looking at papers spread on the coffee table.

"So is this for real?"Annie asks in disbelieve.

"Yes it is.Congratulations."Irene says while sticking her hand in front of the girl.Which she gladly accepts and tightly shakes.The other five people in the room look up from whatever had their attention to par take in the mini celebration.

"How does it feel?"Jack asks.

"Great I think."

"What do you mean think?"Carey says with a chuckle.

"Annie when I was age I didn't even know what a record contract was.It's a great honor to be signed."Molly reaches over and hugs her replacement daughter.

"Just promise us something Annie."

"What Clu?"

"That no matter how famous you get you'll never forget the little people."The tears start to come to her eyes as she jumps and hugs her dear friend.Soon everyone joins in.

"Of course not."She whispers.

"Ok nice Kodak moment but we still have some papers to sign so shoo."Irene says with a wave of her hand and they all scamper into the air.


	5. $

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 5

Hope Springs Colorado; Hope Springs StudiosAugust 9th, 2001 4:53 pm

Annie walks into the room and sits in one of the spinning chairs, but doesn't spin.Both the other ladies sit back down on their stools.Annie picks up a cassette tape and turns it around in her hands with a great dear of cautiousness, almost like it was a bomb.Then with a yell throws it across the room, breaking it apart.Luckily it was a blank tape.

"How could you!?"She screams.

"I'm sorry Annie but things like this happen some times.Plus it was in the contract."Irene replies to the girl.

"No it wasn't.You lied to me."

"Sweetheart yes it was I saw it myself."Molly jumps into the conversation.

"No it wasn't.No it wasn't.No it wasn't!!!!"She starts to scream and repeat like a broken record.The two ladies give each other another now what look.Neither have the answer.

"Look I don't know what to tell you Annie."Says Irene as she stands up again and this time makes it out the room with Molly right behind.Leaving Annie to mumble under her breath.As adults and mother's they knew leaving was wrong.But they were sick talking to brick wall so they didn't feel that bad about it.Soon Annie stopped her naunsences talking and started to listen.And it came, the great bang like a firecracker shot off next to a microphone.


	6. %

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 6

Hope Springs Colorado; Hope Springs Studiosparking lotAugust 9th, 2001 4:21 pm

Looking around making sure no one was watching Annie walks over to the red two-door ford and unlocks the door with the key in her pocket.Removes the back bag from her back and removes the materials.Learning in the Middle East for a few weeks she wasn't able to learn much.The one thing she did would soon come to some use to her.Carefully putting the pieces where they belong not wanting to lose an eye because of an oops, Annie creates a bomb.Once it is done she sits it into the glove compartment located on the passenger side.Run the wires over to the door and tapes them to the side down low out of normal eye ranch.Slowly closes the door making sure not to discount the wires that would come later when she would be a save distance away.


	7. ^

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 7

A few hours out of Hope Springs ColoradoAugust 11th, 2001 1:04 pm

"Thank you very much for lunch Mrs. Simmons."Annie says while sitting her glass full 7-up down on the table.

"You're very welcome.It's so wonderful to see you again.Isn't it Clark?"Mrs. Simmons asks while kicking her husband to help him wake up.

"Ow!Damn Sylvia you got to cut that out.Yeah it's great to see Annie again."He had no idea of she was, his job barely allowed him a chance to get to know his own kids let alone their friends.

"So how are your parents?"

"I think their good.It's been a few months since I saw them."

"Oh my why's that?"Annie was sure she had all ready gone over this, but Sylvia Simmons was never the brightest crayon in the box.Sitting across from the table Kyle sighs while rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

"There in Pakistan for work and decided it would be for the best if I stayed put for awhile."

"I got a pet snake."The youngest Simmons's child spoke up, no one gave a damn about his pet snake and kept on with the conversation they were having.

"It must be hard on you kid."Clark couldn't even remember her name for 30 seconds.

"At first but I'm doing good now."

"Wanna listen to my Mad Max Trio cd?"The annoying child asks while holding up a pair of headphones on full blast, the music pouring out of it.Annie screams waking the sleeping dog in the corner and the sleeping daughter on the couch.Yanks the cd player out of his heads and throws it across the room.The tears start to fall followed by the looks of what in the hell is your problem!?Annie knew it was time to go she didn't bother to say bye or leave an address.


	8. &

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 8

Hope Springs Colorado The Phillips House.August 9th, 2001 3:27 Pm

Annie finishs packing up her bag and races down the stairs.All the boys look at her questionaly afraid she'll have another break down.But when she smiles and presents herself as looking completely normal they calm down.

"Whats going on?"Jack asks.

"I'm going to go for a walk, is that ok?"

"I don't know Annie."Ned jumps into his parental roll to say.

"Please?I think the walk would help me whind down."

"Come on dad let her go."Clu says.

"Alright fine you may go.Be back in an hour.Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand.Thank you."

"Do you care for any company?"

"Thanks Jack but I would like to be by myself."

"Ok."

"Bye everyone I'll be back soon."And with that Annie leave the house.


	9. *

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 9

Hope Springs Colorado The Phillips House.August 9th, 2001 5:21 Pm

Ned, Carey, Clu, and Jack were at the climb max of the movie they were watching, where Luke discovers who is father is, when the door bell rang.At first none of them wanted to answer it so they just sat there in hopes they would go away.After the third ring Ned gets up to open the door.He immedialy feels paniced when discovering on the other end was a police officer.

"Good evening sir do you know a Molly Phillips and Irene Bell?"Ned felt like he was going to throw up.

"Yes I'm Irene's husband what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is been accident."The officers went on to give details of the situton not noticing the three young men now gathered around the door.

"What?"Jack spoke tears threating to fall over.

"I'm sorry."The officers then leaves the porch.

"This is a joke right dad?"Clu asks tears falling freely.

"I don't know come on let's go to the hospital."Grapping the keys hanging on the hook they run out of the house and into the car in 3 seconds flat.


	10. (

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 10

A few hours out of Hope Springs ColoradoAugust 11th, 2001 2:34 pm

I might as well get used to this.Life on the road, on the run, with no where to call home.Annie thinks to herself while slowly her running down to a walk.In her bag was 100 dollars hopefully that would be enough for bus ticket to anywhere's ville which is near nowhere town.Living in dozens upon dozens of places through out her life, she was sure it won't be long before she found someone to stay with.After all she had run into Kyle and it been nearly a decade from their last meeting.No matter where Annie went staying for long would be dangerous, at least for a few years.To Annie there are no reacts for what she did.They as in Irene and Molly knew of her hatered on boy bands!And they refused to let her out of the contrat.Feeling guilty about it wasn't a thought.


	11. )

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 11

Hope Springs Colorado The Phillips House.August 9th, 2001 12:22 Pm

Irene hangs up the phone, her eyes wide with shock and wonderment.Annie sits on the couch anxiously waiting to find out the other end of the conversation had to say.After all the phone call had been about her, she had a right to know.

"I can't believe it."Irene whispers.

"Why what did they say?" 

"Annie you have already been booked on a tour."The squeals and screams of delight were deafening.This was big news.After only being a member of the RWJ label for 30 minutes Annie was in the big leagues.

"That's great!"Molly said for everybody.

"Yep by next Monday you'll be the opening act for Mad Max Trio."Now that was like being asked to open for the Beatles way back then.

"What!?"Annie screams but don't full of delight.

"What's wrong?"

"Incase you didn't know MMT is a boy band!I refuse to be in the venue with them!"Annie was sounding like a King unwilling to be seen with the people of his country.

"Sweetheart it's not everyday a person gets a chance like this."Molly tells her.

"No way in hell will I do that!"

"Watch your language young lady."

"Annie you don't have a choice.You sighed the contract."

"Come on I'm sure there's a way I can get out of it."

"Um no there's not.If you back down you'll be breaking the contract which could lead to legal actions from the company."Irene didn't have that degree in management for nothing.Annie jumps up from her seat, grabs the lamp and throws it across the room.And quickly does the same with the vase with two red roses, then is stopped by Ned before anything else can be destroyed.

"It's not fair!You're lying!"Can be heard from her mouth while Ned drags her kicking and screaming into the kitchen.The two women look at each other; perhaps Annie wasn't mature to handle this after all.


	12. -

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter: 12

Hope Springs HospitalAugust 9th, 2001 7:32 Pm

No amount of counseling from the hospital clergy member was of any help to them.Their mother's and wife were dead how could they feel in good spirits about that?And Annie was missing.No one had seen her in four hours.They called and went to all her usual hangouts and nothing.A missing person claim had been filed but of course nothing could be gone for 24 hours.There were no suspects in the accident and that could take years.Not seeing a reason to stay here they head back to the house.Fiona had been notified and would be on the first flight along with her aunt and cousins.And must likely would return with them, Jack's placement was still to be determined.No matter where they went, whom they stayed with, the years that pass, never will they be the same.


End file.
